Through the Rabbit Hole
by cjsmalley
Summary: The following chapters are my own personal notes for the Forming Family Universe.
1. Note to Readers

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers: Everything and anything.**

**The following chapters are my own personal notes for the Forming Family Universe. However, nothing is completely set in stone until it is used in an actual story. So take everything in here with a grain of salt.**

**Some of the information is Fanon, some is Canon, and some is my own personal invention.**

**So, enjoy a trip into my universe. Any injuries are your own fault.**


	2. Wand Info

Wands: Information for Main Characters in the Hogwarts Set Stories:

Harry Potter: Holly, 111/2 Phoenix core, flexible [same as canon]

Wand Info: Holly symbol of rebirth protective and suited to wielders living dangerous lives, as is core, Fawkes donated core, and brother to Voldemort's, flexible means Harry is adaptable. Length is above average. Wand is rare combination.

[Harry is an anomaly in the universe, as a Magical Time Lord. Was raised until age one, being human, by his birth parents The Potters. Then adopted by the Doctor and Rose Tyler and converted into a Time Lord via the arch. As such he has grown up saving worlds, healing people, and doing an awful lot of running. Always one to plan ahead but apt to improvise on the fly when things inevitably go to hell. Masters every subject but particularly well in DADA and Healing. Understands the WW may look to him for leadership one day. Tries to distance himself from the "Boy-Who-Lived" legend.].

Amelia "Amy" Pond: [Not HP Canon Character, from Doctor Who Canon] Aspen, 10, rather rigid, Dragon.

Wand Info: Aspen is for revolutionaries, questing people who are stubborn and courageous, length is average, Amelia is suborn but still adaptable. Dragon core means powerful magic and high intelligence.

[Amelia lost her biological family to a crack in time and doesn't quite remember them as a result. She was adopted by the Doctor and Rose Tyler at age seven. She is a stereotypical redheaded Scottish girl, quick to anger, slow to forgive, never forgetting past wrongs against her or her loved ones. Brave, stubborn, and never afraid to get or fight dirty, this human is not intimidated by the strange new life she finds herself in. She is particularly partial to things that will help her survive the worst scenarios possible, such as Muggle/Alien Martial Arts, Transfiguration, healing and medicine, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is constantly trying to move beyond the shadows of her adopted brother Harry and their adoptive parents.]

Steven Carter: [Not HP Canon Character, from Doctor Who Canon] Cedar, 11, flexible, Unicorn

Wand Info: Cedar means he's strong in his convictions and loyal, perceptive and protective. Length is slightly above average, adaptable, loyal and pure in soul.

[Grandson of the infamous immortal Jack "Does Anything with a Postcode" Harkness, Steven Carter is a smooth-talking charmer. He is cunning and sly but has a heart of gold and a backbone of titanium steel. Favors healing magic, in order to better help his grandfather through his sometimes painful resurrections. Sort of listless while on Earth, tending to be more interested in the stars and beyond them and loves to travel. He is a slight strategic genius, on occasion but can also and mostly does improvise on the fly].

Draco Malfoy: Hawthorn, Unicorn, 10, springy [Same as Canon]

Wand Info: Unicorn is pure and loyal, good for healing magic, length is average, Draco is somewhat adaptable and always bounces back, wood good for both healing and cursing, used by a conflicted wielder.

[Draco must fight against the sins of his Father and Maternal family. He is judged upon his family and must fight to prove that he is good, that he is different. It isn't easy and he's a bit darker than most Good Guys. Quite loyal to his friends. An expert, for his age, in the Dark Arts and the Defense Against them].

Hermione Granger: Vine, 10, dragon, rather rigid [Wood and core same as canon, length and flexibility fanon]

Wand Info: Vine is not a tree per say. Uncommon wand material, suited to wielders with drive and purpose, Hermione is rather stubborn but will adapt under extreme pressure, length is average. Dragon core indicates powerful magic and high intelligence.

[Unaccepted by her muggle peers for her intelligence she embraced rules and regulations to earn praise from authority figures that she idolizes to the point of near worship. But she is bright and driven and will adapt as needed but only if absolutely needed. Quite Powerful. Masters all subjects she is taught easily, except Divination. Does not like to fail or lose.]

Neville Longbottom: Cherry, 9 1/2, Unicorn, flexible [Canon core, wood and length, flexibility is fanon]

Wand Info: Unicorn is pure and loyal, good for healing magic, length is a bit shorter than average, Neville is adaptable, wood means powerful yet self-controlled wielder.

[Neville is a bit shy but follows in the footsteps of his family and is quite powerful and always a loyal friend. Does extremely well in Herbology but is horrid in Potions].

Luna Lovegood: [Completely fanon here!] Applewood, 10, Flexible, Phoenix feather.

Wand Info: Applewood is a most unusual wand, for unusual people of great insight and compassion. Wielders can often communicate with non-humans easily and innately, length is average, Luna is adaptable. Phoenix is powerful and light.

[Luna is an odd girl. A powerful Seer. She is compassionate to all that need it but strong and firm in her convictions. Has a unique ability with non-human being or creatures. She is particularly adept in Charms.]


	3. Places

**Places;**

**At Hogwarts:**

**The Halls:** Due to a massive influx of Muggleborns and half-bloods things have been changed. The students reside in dorm-halls free standing from the castle itself. Each student is paired with another of their year group with whom they'll share a dorm room.

The bottom floor (or top in the case of Hufflepuffs) is divided into a large common room and a small study area, separated by a thick wall and door. Each also has an emergency evacuation tunnel underground, to Hogwarts Castle.

Each building follows the theme of their animal mascot as much as possible.

**Hufflepuff Hall:** The entrance to Hufflepuff is a cave. Using a gentle sloping walkway the Hufflepuffs journey underground into their common room. Spiral staircases going downwards lead to the dorms, lower underground. Everything is done in the colors of yellow and black. There is a fire place in each room, leading to a large chimney that exhausts out above ground, in the forest. In each hall hangs portraits of famous Hufflepuffs who help guide their former house. They are closet to the greenhouses.

**Ravenclaw Hall: **Ravenclaw Hall is the most stunning of the four. A small grove had been planted on campus and in the branches of these tall trees sit various pod-like houses. Each has a very large base of wood to serve as a porch and there are railing around the edge. Living trees, shaped by magic, act as pathways between the levels and compartments . Rope ladders hang to the ground from every platform. The houses are proper brick buildings. The interiors are done in blue and bronze. There is a fireplace in each room. The interiors showcased portraits of notable Ravenclaws who help guide their former house. This is the hall nearest the castle proper. Ravenclaw is also staffed with house-elves whose sole job is to remind and help the most intense researchers to care for themselves.

**Gryffindor Hall:** Gryffindor Hall is designed like a pub and a motel in one. Built of wood, brick, and stone this building will withstand a siege for at least a few months. The doorknockers are bronze lion-heads detailed in gold leaf. The interiors are done in red and gold, each room has a fireplace. This hall is staffed by House-elves whose sole job is to clean up after their parties and aid with any hangovers. The Halls are decorated with felt banners of each professional Quidditch team in the UK, spaced between portraits of famous Gryffindors of the past who help guide their former house. Gryffindor Hall is closest to the Quidditch Pitch.

**Slytherin Hall: ** Built of stone, Slytherin Hall is the most impressive, as it is built like a manor. The interiors are done in silver and emerald, the doorknobs being twisted silver metal snakes. Fireplaces are in every room and delicate silver furnishings decorate the walls in between notable, good Slytherins who work tirelessly to redeem their former house by molding Snakes into productive members of society.

**Other:**

**War Memorial Wall: **Nearest the gates to the grounds is a massive black stone curved wall, polished to shine. On this wall is the name of everyone who died while working to oppose Voldemort. This list of horrifyingly long and is in alphabetical order. There is no house crest beside any of the names. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and yes even Slytherin are represented regardless of house or race. It has become a sort of shrine, with family members and mourners viewing it regularly, leaving small tokens and offering. Next to the wall stands a fifty foot flag pole upon which flies the flags of England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Hogwarts. This area is always lit with Victorian style gas street lights.

**Other Places: **These places are off the campus of Hogwarts and may or may not be affiliated with Hogwarts.

**Potter Primary School for Magical Children:** In light of fears of exposure to the muggles the Wizarding world of the UK funded and built a primary school. Even Muggleborns are now introduced to the magical world in order to allow them to attend. Named after the Potters, with the blessing of Harry, this school is staffed by squibs, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods who had earned their teacher credentials in the muggle world. Students learn all the age-corresponding Muggle subjects along with basic potions and herbology. The school is close to Hogwarts but separate. An iron-wrought fence and powerful wards surround the property. The coat of arms is a Griffin with green eyes. Each student is sorted onto four teams (purple, pink, orange and white) which functions the same as Hogwarts houses. Good behavior will earn points for the team and bad behavior loses them. Every month the points are added up and the team with the highest amount will earn a special privilege for the next month. This school is a day school, meaning kids go home after their lessons. The Floo Network and portkeys are used exstensively, although the young children are escorted home by side-along apparation. The school has several emergency evacuation tunnels to into Hogwarts Castle itself. A team of Aurors is always present.

**Hogwarts Institution of Higher Magical Learning:** On the opposite side of Hogsmeade from Hogwarts this University is for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Dumstrang graduates who wish to learn more about, specialize in, or research magic. Each student remains in the same house as they had been in in Hogwarts itself and the dorm-buildings are much the same, although larger. The rest of the University is built much like a muggle university and always has a team of Aurors on campus. This school also has its own Quidditch Pitch and the students are free to enter Hogsmeade as they please. Has a few escape tunnels leading into Hogwarts.


	4. More Info: Potter Primary School

**Potter Primary School for Magical Children;**

**Needed Real World Information:**

**English Years are equal to US grades minus one. So Year One in England is US kindergarten, Year Two is First Grade and so on.**

**So It Goes like this:**

**Reception (UK)= Preschool (US)**

**Year One (UK)=Kindergarten (US)**

**Year Two (UK)= First Grade (US)**

**Year Three (UK)= Second Grade (US)**

**Year Four (UK)= Third Grade (US)**

**Year Five (UK)= Fourth Grade (US)**

**Year Six (UK)= Fifth Grade (US)**

**Year Seven (UK)= Sixth Grade (US)**

**Money Conversion:**

**1 Galleon= £5= $10.07**

**1 Sickle=£ .29=$.59**

**1 Knut= £.01=$.02**

**Summary: Potter Primary School for Magical Children:** In light of fears of exposure to the muggles the Wizarding world of the UK funded and built a primary school. Even Muggleborns are now introduced to the magical world in order to allow them to attend. Named after the Potters, with the blessing of Harry, this school is staffed by squibs, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods who had earned their teacher credentials in the muggle world. Students learn all the age-corresponding Muggle subjects along with basic potions and herbology. The school is close to Hogwarts but separate. An iron-wrought fence and powerful wards surround the property. The coat of arms is a Griffin with green eyes. Each student is sorted onto four teams (purple, pink, orange and white) which functions the same as Hogwarts houses. Good behavior will earn points for the team and bad behavior loses them. Every month the points are added up and the team with the highest amount will earn a special privilege for the next month. This school is a day school, meaning kids go home after their lessons. The Floo Network and portkeys are used exstensively, although the young children are escorted home by side-along apparation. The school has several emergency evacuation tunnels to into Hogwarts Castle itself. A team of Aurors is always present.

**Motto: **

**Official: **"Vitam vivere plenissima. Amare profundissimum. Vita est Miracle. Non dissipabit illud."

(Eng. "_Live Life To the Fullest. Love The Deepest. Life is a Miracle. Don't Waste It._"_._)

**Unofficial: ****"**In nomine Potteri."

(Eng. "In the Name of the Potters")

**More Specifics:**

**Tuition: 50 Galleons or £250 Yearly**

**Important Staff:**

**Co-Headmaster: **Remus John Lupin, a Hogwarts graduate and best friend of the late Potters is one of two headmasters of this school. Despite being a werewolf. He is the responsible one although he is a prankster at heart. Never endanger his students for you will not like his response. He is in charge of the paperwork and discipline bits of running the school.

**Co-Headmaster:** Sirius Orion Black, a Hogwarts graduate and best friend of the Potters, is the other Headmaster. He is the Headmaster in charge of public relations, student relations, school wide activities and hiring. A prankster at heart, he is known to wander the campus in his Animagus form, of a very large black dog, observing the going-ons. He is also very protective of his students.

**Deputy Heads: ** The Deputy Heads are in charge of security for the school and so are retired Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom. They lead a force of ten Aurors and three Hit-Wizards. They are friendly, kindly people who are always ready to help their charges in any matter.

**School Nurse/Matron:** Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) is a certified Pediatric Healer and is employed by the PPSMC because of her skill and motherly but tough disposition. She takes no nonsense and is quite terrifying when need be. Do not harm her charges.

**Coach:** Herbert Peterson, a squib who had had a sports career in the muggle before becoming certified as a physical education teacher. He's a harsh taskmaster, having been compared to a drill sergeant, but genuinely cares about the students.

**Head Counselor: **Alexia Promina, a squib with degrees in psychology and pediatric psychology, helms the counseling staff made up of ten squib and muggleborn psychologists and pediatric mind-healers from Saint Mungo's.

**Head Groundskeeper: **Scott Blatt, a German wizard brought up in England and a graduate of Dumstrang, is the head of a team of House-Elves whose sole job is caring for the grounds. Blatt is inordinately skilled in herbology magic and can even bring dead plants back to life with enough work.

**Caretaker: **Jacob Schaaph, a squib that grew up in Israel after his pureblood family put him up for adoption. His mind was scrubbed of all information regarding his family so he has no memory of what family he belonged to. He met Remus Lupin while the latter was wandering the world listlessly. They kept in touch and Schaaph was hired to oversee the five hundred or so house-elves that run PPSMC. He is a converted Jew, having no memory before the age of seven. He was brought up, adopted by a wonderful, elderly couple who were childless. He is humble and kind and very devout but understanding of other religions and viewpoints.

**Head Apprater: **Lenny Whitewater, a Hogwarts graduate, is in charge of twenty-five witches and wizards whose sole jobs are to side-along apparate students whose parents cannot pick them up.

**Director of Buses: **Alicia McWaren, a squib, who coordinates the small fleet of school coaches (US: Buses) that transport the Muggleborns to and from the school.

**School Things:**

**ID Card:** Within the first week, professional photographers are brought in to take professional head-shots of everyone staff, and students alike. These photographs will be used in the yearly yearbooks and on the Identification Cards issued to everyone. The cards are carried by everyone at all time on campus. The cards hold for students Year, Gender, Age, and Team. For staff the cards hold Position(s), Experience, Magical or Squib, and whether they have Tenure or not.

**Teams:**

Each student is placed on a color team. This functions much the same as Hogwarts Houses even though PPSMC is a day school. Each team has its own mascot. Good behavior, class participation and sports winnings earn points for the team while bad behavior, cheating, and poor sportsmanship will lose points. At the end of each month the points are tallied and the team with the most earns a reward of some sort. On the first day of school The Sorting Hat is brought over from Hogwarts to assign the incoming students to teams.

**The Teams are as Follow:**

**Purple:** The purple team is represented by a Venomous Tentacula. The purples are very earthy kids, friendly and very balanced mentally, emotionally, and physically. Earn the friendship of a Purple and you have it for life unless you do something extremely and unbelievably terrible. They tend to go on to become Hufflepuffs.

**Orange: ** The orange team is represented by a phoenix. The oranges are daredevils. They are brave and crazy. You want an orange to have your back in any fight. They tend to become Gryffindors.

**Pinks:** The pinks are represented by a lion-dragon. They are the bookworms and as such tend to be the weakest kids. But their knowledge makes them dangerous. Always helpful with sound advice and happy to help plan ahead for whatever reason. They tend to split between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

**Whites: **The whites have the great white stag as their mascot. Strong but kind, they bridge the gaps between all four teams easily. They are known for standing up for what is right, protecting those that are too weak or scared to protect themselves. They are able to get into any Hogwarts house they want.

**Classes:**

The school year starts on September Second, a day after Hogwarts and a day ahead of Hogwarts Institution of Higher Magical Learning.

The school year ends on June 30th, a day ahead of Hogwarts and a day behind Hogwarts Institution of Higher Magical Learning. They have two weeks off for both Christmas and Easter holidays and have Halloween off of classes as well. On Halloween there is a special ceremony, a remembrance and memorial ceremony is held, remembering all the victims of the war. Then at night there is a separate ceremony for the Potters.

Classes run for six days a week, (MTWTFS) but the entire complex is open for the entire week

Reception (US: Preschool) and First Year (Kindergarten) classes are four hours long and are split, going from 8 am to 12 pm (Morning Classes) and then from 12 pm to 4 pm (Afternoon Classes).

The rest go for eight hours a day starting at 8 am and letting out at 4 pm. Only Years Six and Seven (grades five and six) ever move to different classes and that is only once a week for an integrated Herbology and Potions class. There is a half hour morning recess and an hour lunch.

Once a week each Year (grade) has a Physical Education Class.

There are three levels of classes: Supportive, Common, and Advanced. Each student is tested and is placed in an appropriate class. At the end of the year they are retested

**Supportive: **For those students that just need a little more extra help than usual in their studies for whatever reason. The Supportive classes take the material slower than the Common classes.

**Common: **The normal, grade-level students. They don't need too much help but they aren't geniuses either. Regular students at regular speed.

**Advanced: **These classes are for the gifted children and move at a very fast pace in going over the material. They also go into the material deeper than normal classes do. They are assigned more work and have a heavier workload than the other classes.

**Buses: **There are fifteen (15) buses that belong to the school itself. These are normal muggle school buses that have the same enchantments as the Knight Bus. Driven by wizards and witches; ten (10) of them can each seat ninety-five (95) kids. Five (5) are reserved for the Reception kids and First Years and are much smaller, only seating thirty-five (35) kids. The Little Buses, as they're known, also have an adult rider to help with the little kids. All fifteen (15) buses are the same color as their muggle counterparts, however they are not labeled, as they are used to transport Muggleborns and half-bloods living in muggle areas to and from the school. The bigger ones are also used for field trips.

**Important Places in the School:**

**The Administrative Building **(**AKA A-Building AKA A-B, AKA A-Sphere, AKA Head Sphere, AKA H-Sphere**): The first and tallest building on campus. The ground floor (US: First Floor) holds the office

which visitors must check into. This office is staffed by three Aurors and three squibs who register guests as they arrive. Here they are given name tags, their wands are registered where applicable, and they are escorted from and to their destinations. This office also handles attendance.

On the first floor (US: Second Floor) is the security offices and those of the Deputy Heads. This has a large waiting room and two detainment cells. The fireplace has direct access to the Auror offices of the Ministry of Magic.

The second floor (US: Third Floor) is the counseling offices and Squib Support offices. Here students can seek help with their issues and planning their futures with the help of trained professionals. The fireplace here is directly connected to Saint Mungo's mental help offices and services.

The highest floor is reserved for the offices of Headmasters Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Headmaster Lupin's office is very serious and sort of scary. He also has a specialized detainment cell for the nights he transforms. He has very hard furniture and bookcases line the walls. But there is often tea, with sugar and cream , and biscuits on offer.

Headmaster Black's office is fun, warm, and inviting. His office furniture is very relaxed, being beanbag chairs and overstuffed armchairs. Low tables are covered in plates of sweets and biscuits. Pitchers full of lemonade, teas, and hot cocoa sit with mugs and cups of sugars and creams.

Both offices have direct access to the Head Office of Hogwarts.`

This building is decorated by a large sign proclaiming the school's name, official motto, and date of establishment. It is on the main floor's outside wall facing the entrance of the campus.

**Bus Stop: **Right next to A-building is the bus loop, where the buses drop of and pick up their students. The waiting area has a roof over it and picnic tables. On rainy, wet days, clear walls can be brought down to keep out the wind, rain, snow, or slush. When the walls are down, heated air can be pumped into the building through floor vents lining the perimeter. This area has two to three Aurors assigned to it every afternoon. The Reception and First Year Teachers escort their charges to and from the buses themselves.

**Café/Cafeteria/Mess Hall:** In the middle of the campus sits the Cafeteria. Open the entire day this is staffed by house-elves who work as kitchen staff and wait-staff. Meals are included in the yearly tuition and students can bring either muggle or Wizarding money to buy snacks and other goodies. There are dozens of round tables, each seats six, and quite a few booths, again seats six. There are also tables dotting the outside. Students are given three main course options for breakfast and lunch, two vegetable options for lunch, and a wide selection of drink options. They sit down at a table, a House-Elf waiter appears to take the orders and then return with said food. Though the Reception and First Years take their lunches and snacks in their classrooms.

**Playground/Play Park:** A large playground is the next biggest attraction for the students. Taking the best of both worlds this playground has everything a child could want in a playground. The jungle gym teaches athletic and coordination skills and children are encouraged to socialize in games and play. They also have a few soccer, rugby, and baseball/softball fields near the back of the school that are always watched over by teachers.

**The Evans Memorial Library: **Named after Lily Potter's maiden name, this library has a copy of every age-appropriate book that had been in the Potter personal library. Flourish and Blotts has donated several hundred children's books and textbooks. Muggleborns had been sent to bookstores and book companies to buy books. They also brought back catalogues for easy ordering.

The library is very colorful, with bright cheery colors, and words of inspiration and encouragement decorate the walls.

There are three floors to the library, the upmost floor being a study area. The study area also has a bank of twelve typewriters.

Two librarians man a circular desk in the very center of the ground floor. To the south of them is a bank of six typewriters. The ground floor is reserved mostly for the younger kids and there are areas set aside for story-times.

**Auditorium: **The auditorium can seat all the students (nearly three thousand at full capacity) and can also be locked down in case of an emergency. The windows, tiny little things at the very top, and walls are bomb proof. The auditorium is used for promotions and assemblies.

**Nurse's Building:** A small building houses the realm of Andromeda Tonks. She has seven open beds, four reclining chairs, and several waiting chairs. A locked cabinet holds her medicinal supplies as she uses both magical and muggle. A very large fireplace, large enough for a group of seven to Floo all together, connects her to the pediatric floor of Saint Mungo's and the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

**Reception/Year One Building (AKA RY1-Building AKA RY1 AKA Baby Building AKA Little Kids' Building AKA Kiddie Classes):** A two floor building that houses ten classes on each floor. Each class is twenty (20) students big and has two teachers. There are restrooms on each floor. To get to the first floor (US: Second Floor) you must use one of three lifts (US: Elevators), each will hold the weight of thirty adults. Reception is on the ground floor (US First Floor), Year one on the First Floor (US: Second Floor). Attached to the building is a smaller version of the playground and ten picnic tables, that hold eight people each, under an awning. Benches are also offered, six that hold twelve people each. This area is fenced and warded in, separate from the bigger kids for safety.

**Year Two/Year Three Building (AKA Y2Y3-Building AKA Y2Y3): **Another two floor building with ten classes on each floor. Each class sits twenty (20) to twenty-five (25) students and has one teacher. Three lifts that can hold the weight of thirty adults each are used to get to the first floor (US: Second floor). Year Two is held on the ground floor (US: First Floor) and Year Three on the First Floor (US: Second Floor).

**Year Four/ Year Five Building (AKA Y4Y5-Building AKA Y4Y5): **Another two floor building with ten classes on each floor. Each class sits twenty (20) to twenty-five (25) students and has one teacher. Three lifts that can hold the weight of thirty adults each are used to get to the first floor (US: Second floor). Year Four is held on the ground floor (US: First Floor) and Year Five on the First Floor (US: Second Floor).

**Year Six/ Year Seven Building (AKA Y6Y7-Building AKA Y6Y7): **Another two floor building with ten classes on each floor. Each class sits twenty (20) to twenty-five (25) students and has one teacher. Three lifts that can hold the weight of thirty adults each are used to get to the first floor (US: Second floor). Year Six is held on the ground floor (US: First Floor) and Year Seven on the First Floor (US: Second Floor). Year Seven are usually the children that fall beyond the yearly cutoff birthdate for First Years at Hogwarts so the classes tend to be rather small.

**The Potions' Building (AKA P-Building AKA The Kitchens):** A specially built building that houses three classrooms set up specifically for basic potion lessons. Each room has large windows and emergency showers in class of toxic fumes or spills. Each class is taught by one teacher who has two assistants.

**Greenhouses (AKA The Garden AKA The Jungle AKA The Nursery): **Four greenhouses are on campus Each is set up for basic Herbology classes. Each also has a portable classroom adjunct to them for non-practical Herbology classes. There are four Herbology teachers who each have three assistants.

**Textbooks:**

The school uses the muggle made Rainbow System (strongly based on the Real World US Spectrum System merged with the Scholastic Success With… books). Each student is required to buy the year appropriate books. These books are practice books, paperback, with lessons and, in the case of language arts, stories. Flourish and Blotts stocks the books and they each cost two (2) sickles or £.59. Teachers usually have at least one copy of each book from which they can copy worksheets as students are bound to forget to bring their own at some point or other.

They are also colored code by subject.

**Rainbow System**

**Cover Colors:**

Reddish-Orange: Reading

Reddish-Brown: Science

Neon Green: Language Arts

Yellow: Literature _(This book is the biggest, being at least three inches thick, based strongly on McDougal-Littel's Language of Literature line. Has hardbound companion book that is at least three inches thick and a foot long and wide that each class has a class set of as such the students do not have to buy a copy. The practice book has selected selections from the big book, activities for engaged reading, note-taking areas, and writing activities. The hardbound has reading selections, historical background for said selections, reading activities, writing activities, dictionary, and writer's workbook )._

Bright Blue: Test Preparation

Purple: Maths

Soft Green/Light Green: Enrichment Maths

Green: Writing

Violet: Spelling

Sky Blue: Vocabulary

Dark Blue: Geography

The Reception and Year One Classes also use the Ready Learner System.

Years Six and Seven also use the Following;

_**Basic Brewing**_ by Earl Batch: An introductory course on Potion-making. This comes in two parts. The hardbound textbook and the paperback workbook.

**Handy Herbology** by Gefion Grænmeti: An introductory course on Herbology. This comes in two parts. The hardbound textbook and the paperback workbook.

Both sets are purchasable at Flourish and Blotts for seven (7) sickles a piece or one (1) galleon bundled or £five (5) bundled

**Apparel:** For the Uniforms and Apparel parents of students can go through either a muggle uniform company or Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley.

**School Uniform:**

All students are required to have the following uniform and wear it daily.

White or off white undershirt.

Grey jumper (a Team colored patch will be added after the Sorting).

Black blazer

Blue or black tie

Trousers that go pass the knees (black or grey)

Calf high woolen socks (grey or black)

Black trainers suitable for running.

**The Physical Education Uniform :**

Required to be worn in Physical Education classes, Potions, and Herbology.

Grey undecorated shirt (long or short sleeved)

Blue trousers or shorts

Short blue socks

Black Trainers suitable for running. Must also be liquid proof.

**Other Apparel:**

These things are also required for Years Six and Seven:

Dragonhide gloves, Common Welsh Green.

Fitted Protective Goggles, clear. No other colors allowed.

Hair nets.

Aprons, white or black. No words or other decals allowed.

**Other Supplies:**

For everything else the students have the choice between Wizarding or Muggle style school supplies. The only thing absolutely required is a date book/planner.


	5. Upgraded Hogwarts Staff and Faculty

**Updated Hogwarts Staff and Faculty:**

Due to the influx of students the structure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's staff and schooling has had to be change. However, due to the heavy causalities sustained in the Voldemort War, most of the staff has been recruited from overseas.

**Important Staff:**

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore.

**Deputy Headmistress:** Minerva McGonagall

**Deputy Headmaster:** Filius Flitwick

**Healer:** Poppy Pomfrey

**Librarian:** Irma Pince

**Groundskeeper:** Rubeus Hagrid

**Head Psychologist: **Linda C. Braille.

**Head of Security: ** Alastor 'Mad-Eye" Moody

**The School and Classes:**

**Testing**: At the beginning of each year the students are tested and retested to see in what class-levels they belong. Due to the varied subjects a student may be in a _Support_ class for one subject, a_ Common_class for a second, and an _Advanced_ class for a third. Such a set-up is actually quite common really. If a student needs to be moved to a different level during the school year they can be with the permission of the original teacher, the teacher they are going to join, the department head and the parents or magical guardian.

**Class Levels**

**Supportive: **For those students that just need a little more extra help than usual in their studies for whatever reason. The Supportive classes take the material slower than the Common classes.

**Common: **The normal, grade-level students. They don't need too much help but they aren't geniuses either. Regular students at regular speed.

**Advanced: **These classes are for the gifted children and move at a very fast pace in going over the material. They also go into the material deeper than normal classes do. They are assigned more work and have a heavier workload than the other classes.

**Departments and Classes:**

Each Subject has it's own department, headed by an _Department Head_. Each year has three different class levels with three different teachers.

**Security Force: **

Hogwarts has a standing squadron of Aurors and Hit-wizards, twenty altogether, that is their security force. The campus is a closed campus except for Hogsmeade Weekends.


	6. More Info: Hogwarts Student Life

**More Information-Hogwarts Student Life**

**General Information: Hogwarts Changes**

The largest magical school in the UK Hogwarts has had to adapt recently after centuries of status quo due to the blooming numbers of Muggleborn surviving long enough to receive their letter.

**Wired:**

Easily the biggest change to the school is that every building is wired for electricity. What had stumped many Muggleborn was no problem for five Time Lords, a Fact, and several of the best Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Because of this torches are no longer used to light rooms and corridors, having been replaced by modern electric lighting.

**The Hogwarts Phone Network:**

With the electricity on Hogwarts has updated. One of the major updates is the new phone network. Each room has a landline, students too, and the whole network is controlled by three switchboards manned by specially trained House-Elves. Each phone can call to any other phone on campus and for a fee any muggle phone in England.

**Computers:**

There are at least five hundred computers and typewriters in the castle itself. Most are in the Computer Labs. Each unit is numbered and the students sign in with each use. There are also six dozen fax machines, copiers, and printers.

Each staff member has a personal computer or typewriter, printer, copier, and fax machine. The staff fax machines are on a separate network to allow faxing between colleagues as need be.

**General Information: Students ID Card:**

All Hogwarts students are given identification cards the day after the Sorting. This card holds an up-to-date photo of the student and information such as Full Name, House, Year, Gender and a student ID number containing the first two letters of the student's first name and then three to four digits. This card is all important to life at Hogwarts as to do anything but eat, go to classes, and sleep you use the card. Each card is also attached to a funding account. Parents, siblings, guardians, or other family members can input funds which can then be used at the Student Shoppe to buy treats, sweets, and supplies. Students can also earn funds by earning House points (10 points=1 Knut(US $.01, UK £.02)) however the loss of points does not mean the loss of funds. That is illegal.

**Classes:**

Classes are an hour long each. Both magical subjects, such as Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and muggle subjects, such as Sciences, Mathematics, and Language Arts, are taught at Hogwarts for a well-rounded education and to allow future adults to walk in both the Magical and Muggle Worlds. The days switch off between muggle and magical subjects, (i.e. Monday might be magical day for First, Third, and Fifth Years while Tuesday is muggle day for them).

In Seventh Year students are required to take three more classes, although they won't be tested for NEWTs in them.

-_Home Management:_ Here they are taught both the magical and muggle ways to run a household, cooking, cleaning, and such. They are also taught how to manage finances.

-_Magical Laws:_ A course in the laws of the magical world of the UK, Commonwealth Countries, and most English-speaking communities.

-_Muggle Life: _A course in the ways of Muggles in the UK, Commonwealth Countries, and most English-speaking communities , such as customs, traditions, common laws, culture and such.

In Year Three Students must choose at least two electives but no more than four. Students have many subjects to choose from including Foreign Languages.

The Foreign Language Classes are grouped into two groupings, Ancient (Dead or Archaic) and Modern (Living). These classes are offered based on surveys and sign-ups. Meaning one year may have some classes while the next may not others.

The **Ancient (Dead or Archaic) **classes are:

Classical Latin

Ancient Greek

Early English

Middle English

The **Modern (Living)** classes are:

Gaelic

Irish

Welsh

Portuguese

Spanish

German

French

Russian

**The Potion Complex: **

Due to the dangerous nature of Potion and Chemistry classes, a new state of the art building was constructed. This building has 24 classrooms, on two floors. The walls and floors are warded and constructed to withstand any sort of explosion or fire or any sort of accident that could happen. Each classroom has large windows that can and usually are opened, an emergency shower stall that can fit seven adults at once, a sprinkler system, and a specialized venting system for the fumes.

The first floor is for Potion Classes and the second floor is for Chemistry.

There is are the third and fourth floor which house the Teachers that teach those classes. The Potion Complex is close to the Greenhouses.

**Tutoring:**

There is a school wide tutoring program for every class offered. Either the teachers or students with good grades are the tutors although if need of a subject is great the school will hire a professional tutor.

**The Student Shoppe:**

Run by the same woman that pushes the sweet cart on the Hogwarts Express, a squib named Elizabeth Johnson, The Student Shoppe carries all manner of things. Most importantly are school supplies, such as writing utensils, notebooks and parchment, and textbooks and workbooks. The Shoppe also sells sweets and goodies and apparel, both themed and not themed. Plus microwaves, kettles, tea cups, and teas. The Shoppe is the main reason that Hogwarts instituted the Student ID Cards and Fund Accounts.

**Sports:**

Two sports are played at Hogwarts in an official capacity, Quidditch and Football. To qualify for any team a student must maintain a GPA that averages at Acceptable. And be able to complete the try outs of course. Games are alternated on weekends and both use the same pitch.

Each House fields two teams for each sport;

**(House) Junior Quidditch Team ((H)JQT):** First to Fourth Years.

**(House) Senior Quidditch Team ((H)SQT):** Fourth to Seventh Years

**(House)Junior Football Team ((H)JFT):** First to Fourth Years

**(House) Senior Football Team (H)SFT):** Fourth To Seventh Years

**Clubs:**

There are many clubs and organizations at Hogwarts, each being overseen by a sponsoring staff member. GPAs of Acceptable are the baseline grade to join and maintain membership in a club.

**The Hogwarts Herald:**

The school newspaper, put out twice weekly, Sunday and Wednesday. This newspaper includes a timetable for upcoming events, a sports column, an advice column, a fashion column, personals (lost items found, services offered, things for sale, and dating things), political column, and a comics section. Articles rotate in appearance although the timetable is in every run. Sixth and Seven Years allowed to join only, unless a student is personally recommended by a professor. Members are identifiable by the small beaded trumpet worn below their House patch. For a galleon a student can buy a year –long subscription or they can by the paper for a sickle as it is published.

**Student Lounges:**

In the castle itself there are four student common rooms, open to all students. These have comfy furniture and a bar for snacks and drinks.

**Study Halls:**

There is a study hall for each subject for the students to use. Each is designed for that specific subject and is overseen by a staff member. Years are sequestered in different places within the rooms themselves. Each room also has a small bank of computers, three fax machines, four copiers, and a printer for every two computers.

**Gymnasiums:**

The castle has four Gymnasiums for the students to use and one for the staff. Each Gymnasium has changing rooms and lockers for the students to use. Each student is assigned a combination lock at the beginning of the year. The student Gymnasium on the ground floor has a heated indoor pool.

**House Halls:**

**General Information: **Kids are paired up and two share one dorm room. Their dorms are supposed to be their homes away from homes. Each room has a sliding panel of wood going down the middle along a groove. This is for privacy reasons.

**Dorm Room Set Up**

**Pairing Up the Students: **

At the beginning of each school year students are sent a package of a questionnaire in order to match them with a dorm-mate, of their House, of similar temperament, interests, and sleep schedule. Dorm-mates will always be the same gender, unless there is blood relation and the parents request so, and year.

**The Standard Room:**

Each dorm room has the following furniture provided.

-Two Metal Framed Loft Beds. Saves space. Usually decorated in the house colors (IE, Gryffindor will have golden colored frames and lion paws as feet, with red or scarlet school given linens.)

-Two chest of drawers under the beds. These chests have multiple compartments, including a large one for the potion supplies.

-A bookcase. Wood, color coordinated with the walls.

-Wall hooks.

-A hamper for dirty things.

-A landline phone.

Any other things students must bring from home or buy from the school or shops in Hogsmeade. Many will coordinate with their new dorm-mate.

**Students Usually Bring:**

-Shoe caddy

-Alarm clocks and radios

-Comfy chairs

-Calendars

-Night-lights (Usually used by first and second years only, though some older kids still use them too)

-Family Photographs.

-Welcome mat.

-Kettles and tea services.

-Microwave

**Dorm Life: **

The students are responsible for their own rooms and obeying the rules. Failure to do so will result in loss of points and/or a detention for repeated offenses.

**Lights Out:**

To force students to actually sleep, bedtimes have been instituted for the lower years.

**First Years** have a bedtime of _**8 pm**_.

**Second Years** go at _**9 pm**_.

**Third Years** and **Fifth Years** (because the stress of OWLs can cause insomnia and students trying to pull all-nighters) have a bedtime of _**10 pm**_.

**Contraband:**

Items that are illegal by law or school regulations. Most only earn detention but a select few will earn immediate expulsion and being handed into the custody of the Department Magical Law Enforcement. These items include:

-Love, lust, or other behavior-changing potions not prescribed by a certified Healer for a medical condition. (Such prescribed items should still be in the control of the student's Heads of House.)

-Muggle Medication or drugs. (Such prescribed items should still be in the control of the student's Heads of House.)

-Dark objects such as cursed jewelry and Blood Quills.

-Guns and other explosives. (Unless given special permission by several officials).

**House Structure:**

Because of the large number of students the structuring of the house system had to be remodeled.

**Heads of House: **Each House has two Heads of House, one woman and one man. This is so that boys and girls who are not comfortable talking to a staff member of the opposite gender about personal problems do not need to. The Heads stay in the Halls with their students and have no other permanent duties. Most have trained in psychology or mind-healing. They also handle all medication, muggle and magical, and distribution at the required times.

**Head Students: **Each House has it's own Head Boy and Head Girl who oversee the Prefects and coordinate with the Heads of House as best as they can. These two students are always Seventh Years. Out of the eight combined total of Head Students the staff pick out the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. If a Prefect has a problem they go to one of their advising Head Students who will then go to the Heads of House if they can't fix it. Outside of the House Hall House-Head Students are subordinate to the Hogwarts Head Students.

**Prefects:** The glorified Hall-monitors, minders and adopted Big Brothers and Sisters of the Houses. There are twelve, six boys, six girls, in total. Two pairs from Fifth Year, two pairs from Sixth Year, and two pairs from Seventh. They are the ones that enforce curfews, the ones breaking up fights and other day-to-day things in the House Hall. The Seventh Year pair is always assigned to watch over the First Year students. The Prefects tend to be kind, compassionate, and very family driven.

**Other Info:**

-Members of other houses can enter House Halls during a specific time of day, usually afternoons.

-Prefects and the Head Students have single rooms, due to their hours of duty. These are half the size of the usual two-person dorms and have all the same amenities.

-If a student has a medical condition, physical, mental, or emotional, that may disrupt the sleep of other students, they can be assigned to a single room. These are half the size of the usual two-person dorms and have all the same amenities.

-Every two dorms share an en-suite with two toilets, two showers, two sinks, and a bathtub.

**Teacher Quarters:**

Most teachers reside in the castle itself but a few reside elsewhere.

The Potion and Chemistry teachers live in The Potion Complex.

The Herbology and Botany teachers live in a Hall near the Greenhouses.

The Care of Magical Creature teachers live in a Hall within the first few feet of the Forbidden Forest tree-line.


	7. Upgraded Hogsmeade

**Upgraded Hogsmeade **

**History:** Originally just a small, all magical hamlet on the outskirts of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade was nothing special, the main business coming from the students and teachers of the school.

However, with the arrival of the _Potter Primary School for Magical Children_ and the _Hogwarts Institution of Higher Magical Learning Hogsmeade_ has gone from a sleepy little village to a bustling university town.

**Transportation Service: Hogsmeade Station: **Having started out as a simple train station responsible for transporting the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this now has become a central fixture of the town. Trains arrive hourly from all over the United Kingdom, Aurors man Fireplaces connected to various location and areas for incoming portkeys and apparations. From the Station people, both magical and muggle, can catch cabs to anywhere in the town for a small fee.

**Public Houses (Pubs):**

There are three pubs in Hogsmeade, each servicing a very constant but different demographic.

**Kate's Clubhouse: **The most family oriented of the three, the most alcoholic drink on hand being Butterbeer. Run by Kate and Kevin Smith, this pub is warm and fun and welcoming. The walls are decorated by Quidditch banners and portraits of famous witches and wizards. Every day a special dish is offered, music is always playing, and Kate or Kevin is ready to lend an ear. This pub accepts both muggle and magical currency.

**The Three Broomsticks: **The pub frequented most by Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Students. This has a warm and almost rustic feel to it and is very traditional in it's menus. Madam Rosemerta owns this property and is warm and welcoming although she also will not tolerate excessive rowdiness. This pub accepts both muggle and magical currency.

**The Hogshead Inn: **The pub servicing the students of the _Hogwarts Intuition of Higher Magical Learning_, everyone is on tap and the menu is rustic. Run by Albus Dumbledore's younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, this is a hotspot for hags, vampires, goblins, and humans alike without prejudice as long as their money is good and nobody tries to eat someone else. Smells slightly of goat and has few windows, for the comfort of the darker clientele. This pub accepts both muggle and magical currency.

**Shops:**

Shops that cater to student and staff and villager alike. All accept both magical and muggle money.

**Priscilla's Potionery: ** The go to apothecary, Priscilla Puckerman oversees the vast store that offers potion ingredients, cauldrons and other lab equipment, and completed potions on order. Missus Puckerman is thin and rather pale and sharp-tongued. The inside is an adventure in the senses of smell and touch.

**Honeydukes: **The Sweet Shop.

**Spintwitches: **A sporting goods store, for both magical and non-magical sports. Owned and operated by Twins Dana, a squib, and David, a wizard.

**Spells and Tomes: **The bookshop, a branch of _Flourish and Blotts'_ . Mostly deals in textbooks and other academia related literature, from both world. The owner, a Monsieur Epstein, is known for his fair pricing and rental services. Thin and tall with tuffs of white hair surrounding a large bald spot on his crown, he is forever wearing his round-framed glasses, blue robes, and a smile. Each Sunday afternoon he reads a story to the children that join him.

**Rawlings:** The go-to shop for writing supplies. Offers both muggle and magical things and repairs type-writers.


	8. Now For Something Completely Different

He was staring at the stars again, mouthing words as his eyes scanned the sky. It was clear where he wanted to be, back with his family, sailing between suns and planets. His mind was clearly already there.

"Why do you stay here?" the question came unbidden from her mouth.

He gave her a sad smiled, "I'm a bit of a freak, a Time Lord wizard. No Time Lord had ever been magical before. Even with all my science and logic I still have magic. I'm a danger if I don't control it, it'll react badly with my TARDIS when she's grown and we sail together. I want to help people, save planets, do an awful lot of running. And to do that I need my magic to be mine to command…Hogwarts is in my blood Hermione, as much as running is. My parents, the parents who saved me, came here and so did there Potters before them…"

She came up beside him, "Tell me, what's it's like up there."

He smiled again before it slowly disappeared, "It's not something that can be explained like that; you have to experience it. Oh, but Hermione, I'm gonna take you up there someday I promise you that…"

"Tell me about your family then, explain them…"

"My family is…is all that's left of a once proud race." He closed his eyes, gulping, "My Dad's planet is gone, to a War. It burned, it's going to be burning forever. Their hubris is what destroyed them. They made him destroy them, for it was either them or the Universe…My Dad was always an outcast because he used his power to help people; he's been running since he was eight. You see," Harry stared at her now, and she saw whole galaxies start and die in his eyes, "When Time Lords were eight they were taken to the Academy, think of it as Tine Lord Hogwarts, and their sorting was both wonderful and cruel. There was an opening to all of time, called the Eye of Harmony, and the children were forced to look into it, to behold all of time…Some were inspired by what they saw, some went mad, others…others ran…My uncle is of the second category, my Dad is of the third. He ran, he ran from what he saw and he's been running ever since. He flunked his classes because he was stubborn and went against the laws and traditions of his people; he saw them for what they were. Pompous old arrogant bastards who lorded over all of creation when they could have stopped countless wars, saved countless worlds…He was not allowed to get a TARDIS…But, but one day he saw an old Type 40 being hauled off to be decommissioned, killed I should say because all TARDIS are, were, sentient, and he stole her. Or," Harry gave a dry chuckle, "If you ask her, she stole him. She calls him her little thief…" he stopped laughing, eyes heavy with pain, "He wandered the universe, healing people, healing worlds, picking up his title, The Doctor…He picked up assistants from time to time but his kind grew angry with him and so they forced his death and then exiled him…But," he spat angrily, "Oh, they called him back when they had use for him. And then cast him aside again and again…until the War. Until they forced him to commit genocide against his own people. His family, his friends, all gone for the good of the universe…Now, now he stormed the universe, taking a hard line with evil…until he came upon a young shop-girl on 21st century Earth…"

Harry smiled, "At all of Nineteen Earth years my mother, the pink and yellow human girl Rose Tyler, saved the broken and lonely Time Lord. She took his hand and she ran with him. Brushing off his brusque manner and angry lashing outs. She showed him compassion, she showed him acceptance. She took his wounds and set to healing them. She loved him as no other had in a very long time. And then she did something so amazing and so terrible to save him…"

"What?" Hermione whispered breathlessly , hanging on every word.

"This pink and yellow human swallowed the Vortex, became one with the last TARDIS, became The Bad Wolf all to save The Doctor and she did…" Harry's voice dropped off slowly, "She was to sacrifice her life for his…" Harry smiled though, a sad smile, "But he saved her. No human could handle that power, neither could a Time Lord but he had extra lives. He pulled it from her, regenerated for her. And then, then she shocked him again. Most companions who have gone through a regeneration leave him, the idea that when he dies he can change his face, reboot himself being far too alien for them. But Mum, Mum stayed. She stayed and she again took his hand and they ran…Until…Until one day they were torn apart, she out of his reach in a parallel universe. The Walls separating them, mocking them…He grew dark again, angry, hurting. He picked up two more companions, my Aunt Martha and Aunt Donna. He was living but only because his body wouldn't let him die…during this time he gained and lost a clone daughter, my sister Jenny. He also managed to save my mad Uncle from himself. But the universe wasn't done yet…The stars were going out…"

"What?" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the sky to see that the stars were still there.

"Reality was breaking down," Harry said simply, "History unraveling; an old enemy was up to no good. He was determined to destroy all of reality…but Mum got back to my Dad, she had been jumping universes to warn him. Together they and friends, other former companions, defeated the enemy. However, during this adventure Aunt Donna became a Time Lady and she and Dad both gained a clone-son between them...and that's the story, until my biological Mother called for help, she was the granddaughter of a former companion so she could send an emergency sequence. Dad and Mum saved me, turned me into a Time Lord to save me…And then we found Jenny again, alive and well, it's been pretty calm since then…."

"What is your family doing then?"

Harry grinned, "Jenny's off to University on New Earth, circa 48th century…My brother, the other clone child, Brion, is working with his mother and our Uncle Jack for Torchwood Three, Cardiff, Wales circa twenty-twelve. They're waiting for their TARDISes to be grown and ready for adventure. My mad Uncle, The Master and his wife Lucy are also on New Earth circa 48th century for mental help…My Aunt Martha and Uncle Mickey also work for Torchwood Three. My Grandpa Wilf, Aunt Donna's Grandfather, is an amateur astronomer. Aunt Donna's mother, my Grandmother, is a temp and a bitch… " he smiled, "Mum and Dad are still traveling, they'll pop back for me when the year's through."

* * *

He was staring at the stars again, mouthing words as his eyes scanned the sky. It was clear where he wanted to be, back with his family, sailing between suns and planets. His mind was clearly already there.

"You miss it." She said.

"I've been on the move my whole life," he replied, "Never in one place for so long. Hopping here and there, helping as needed…My Aunt Martha says my family has the biggest case of wanderlust in the universe…But I need to be here, to learn and train with my magic…"

"You miss it."

"My hearts pulse with the flow and ebb of time, my hearts sing with the music of the Universe. Every chord and note… Each night I went to sleep to the crooning of the TARDIS, every morning I woke to adventure. Our arrival on any planet was a boon and a punishment. The Son of the Storm, they called me, the Wolf's Cub. I've seen civilizations rise and fall, helped too in some cases; I've circled nebulae and I've circled Black Holes. The Universe was my playground and my friend. ..Oh, it's completely terrifying and so so exciting…"

He turned to her suddenly, eyes dark and stormy, "I can let you hear it all Hermione…but you have to trust me…"

She did not hesitant in telling him, "I will always trust you Harry Potter. With my life."

He smiled a wide, manic smile, and placed his hands to her temples, breathing, "Let me in…"

Suddenly she found herself in her mindscape, with Harry.

"Impressive." He told her; her mind was a great library, everything and every memory filed properly. However there was a new item, a blue door carved with swirls. Harry took her hand, gave her a smile, and said, "Run!"

And so they did, through the blue door and down a corridor. She did not know how long they ran from her mind but suddenly they came to a balcony. It was overlooking a thousand different orchestras and choirs, each waiting for some cue.

"Where are we?" she asked breathlessly.

"My mind, or at least a part of it," he replied softly, "The full mind would drive you mad, if not kill you…Hermione, do you know what makes the Universe tick?"

"No."

"Maths, mathematical equations. Do you realize what music is made of?"

"Sounds and notes. Arranged into coherent patterns…"

"Math, Hermione. Maths at its' purest forms is music. That's why the Universe sings, it's beautiful maths in motion. Everything that has existed, exists, and will exists sings and it's the most gorgeous of music…This is what a single blade of Earth grass sounds like…" he nodded and one of the bands began a soft, slow song of low notes. Achingly slow as it grew. Violins and fiddles played it.

"A tree." Another band began, a similar song to the Song of the Grass, but it was even slower and at an even lower pitch. It was mostly the drums although there was a cello mixed.

"What you sound like." She leant forward eagerly as a third band began. Her song was slow, soft, and methodical but there was an undercurrent of greatness not yet reached. It was the sound of knowledge and learning, of books and tomes. But then it picked up, becoming fierce and hard as it went, eager and happy. At first the winds and violins played, but the drums and the brass joined in as the tempo quickened and the volume grew.

"Hedwig," the fourth band began, light and high, flitting over the notes and using mostly just the wind section.

"The entire Earth…" the entire group of orchestras started, and it was grand and swelling; she could hear the songs of the grass and the tree and her own mixed in, but there was so much more. So much beauty and life being celebrated. The choirs joined in, singing in every language known to man and woman, the sounds and words mixing. Deep down Hermione knew, tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks in great waves, knew without a doubt that the Earth sang this song daily. It was glorious and heartbreaking and life-affirming.

It tapered off, slowing into silence. More orchestras materialized, fully set up and waiting for their cues.

"Me." This melody was chaotic, as if it couldn't or wouldn't settle, stick to a single melody.

"My father," if Harry was chaotic, he had nothing on the sound of his father. Wild and unsettled but steady and calm,

"Gal—" he stumbled over the word, pained, "Gallifrey, my father's world…' The melody was ancient and wise and very very peaceful. Majestic. But it began to build to a chaotic mess of brass and drums and anger and war. It became so harsh, so loud that Hermione covered her ears instinctively. The choirs followed, starting out in a beautiful musical language but then growing harsher. It became unbearable, horrifying, but she couldn't get away; she was trapped in Harry's mind…and then suddenly, it was silent. Unnervingly, chillingly silent and she nearly wept at the loss that imposed itself upon her heart. Gallifrey was gone, he had told her before but if they heard the music of the universe…That silence, it broke her heart that that's all they heard of their ancestral home.

Suddenly they were apart, in the physical world again and she found tears running down her cheeks. She looked up to Harry, wanting to say something, anything, but she found him sobbing in a musical language and all she could do was hug him as he did so…

* * *

He had known that this was coming, a three day weekend that was to be dark and very stormy. So he rented a large ballroom, paying a good sum of gold to Hogwarts, and rented a few House-elves to lay down carpeting and function as staff for the weekend.

The carpet they put down was very soft, very thick. It was a soft pink color, being neutral to all Houses, and easy on the eyes. Next came the various bits of furniture; plush armchairs, soft sofas, rainbows of bean bag chairs, small and large square and circle side tables, several large tables with benches and chairs. Lamps and lanterns were placed here and there, hung from walls and the ceiling, burning a multitude of differently colored lights. Bookshelves came next, tall and short, stout and wide they were placed against walls and each other, bolted to the floors and walls with elf magic. Thick curtains were used to dress the windows, left open but with the option of tying them shut block the lightning that would soon flash. Several fireplaces appeared, gifts from Hogwarts herself, and they were lit easily, the flames merrily crackling and heating the room.

Calming and patient portraits were moved and hung in the room, ready to aid the students. The shelves were lined with books of both magical and muggle origins, ready to be read. Board games were piled upon some of the larger tables, waiting to be used. Crayons and markers and paper waited for use too

On another table were ever full, ever heated pots of hot cocoa, coffee, and various brands and flavors of tea, with ever full dishes of sugars and spices, an ever filling, large basin, with several dozens of tongs accompanying it, of marshmallows of all sizes, and an ever full, ever-chilled keg of milk. Racks of butter-beers and racks of mugs and cups hung from a wall and another few ever-full kegs, this time of Pumpkin Juice, sat beside them.

On another table sat an ever chilled platter of various chocolate sweets, next to several boxes of graham crackers and dozens of long forks and tongs. Several coolers were dotting the rooms, ever chilled and full of bottled waters and muggle juice boxes and pouches.

* * *

The ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and stormy, despite the real sky being blue and sunny, and lightning flashed with great booming thunder as the great oaken doors were forced opened and back with an ominous thud.

Harry Potter stormed in, green eyes nearly black with blue flames dancing within them. His magic was palpable. With calm, measured steps he walked to the Ravenclaw table, demanding, 'Who did it?"

His voice was dark and ancient, power that made even Dumbledore step back in fear.

The Ravenclaws cowered, shaking and trembling under his gaze.

"Who did it?" gold power began condensing in his palms, "Who hurt Luna Lovegood. Tell me or I will turn every Ravenclaw here into squibs…"

That pronouncement drew gasps from most but someone found their voice to protest, "Impossible! Nobody can take magic!"

Harry laughed darkly, moving his palms against each other and then pulling them apart to from a ball of golden energy, "I am the son of the Sealer of Gallifrey, the Destroyer of Worlds, The Oncoming Storm. From him I inherit the powers of a Time Lord, physics bend to my will should I so wish it. I can bend reality should I so wish it. I am the son of Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. From her I inherit the control of the fabric of time and space. My will is done. My commands followed." He spoke calmly, stating simple fact, growing the ball in his hands, "I am the son of the Potters, James and Lily. The most powerful wizard and witch in their class. My Merlin Index is already the level of an adult fifty years my senior. Magic which I can infuse with the Vortex…"

* * *

He felt it, radiating off her. Suddenly he was serious.

"Hand it over Hermione," he ordered, face of stone and voice of granite.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, not meeting his eyes.

He leaned close, whispering in her ear, "You've a time-travel device. Nothing special really, can only go backwards and only in units of hours. But unless you are an agent of UNIT, Torchwood, the Time Agency, or my family you shouldn't have it." She shivered as his breath hit her ear, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

He leaned back, crossing his arms and waiting.

She squeaked out, "It's a Time-turner Harry, on loan from the Ministry."

Muttering what sounded like "incompetent baboons masquerading as people" he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

She was dying. Dying in agony. By poison with no antidote. Her skin was pale, showing off her now sickly green bulging veins as she writhed. Sweat drenched her form as her body tried to fight the inevitable.

She was dying…He made a snap decision.

'Har-Harry?" she whimpered as he approached her bed.

He leaned close, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, asking, "Do you trust me Hermione?"

"For-forever."

"Close your eyes then."

She did as told, trusting him to ease her pain. She didn't realize he was going to die for her. She would later, once she woke up to a different face on the boy she loved. She would ream him later, when she was able to sit up without dizziness and vomiting and he was back in control of his body, calling him crazy and stupid and he-shouldn't-have-wasted-a-life-in-saving-her-beca use-she-was-no-one-special. And he would look at her fondly, with strange yet familiar bright blue eyes large and open and truthful, and say that he didn't know of a better way to die than saving the girl he loved. And she would gasp and forget her fury, her guilt, and merely curl up in his lap and cry. He would hold her close, whispering in his dead, beautiful language just how important she was to him and to never, ever scare him like that again and how worlds would burn so he could protect her.

But for now he took both her hands in his, beginning to hum with the power of the Vortex, and leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He drew the toxins from her body into his, ignoring the fires of regeneration as they erupted. No, he pushed them down, bottled them away. Still they licked and slashed at him.

Once sure he had saved her he pushed away from her, going to his hands and knees as he began suffering seizures. His eyes closed and he mentally said goodbye to this body, the one he was born in and the only one that connected him to the Potters. He began to glow, softly at first but then it grew brighter and brighter until he burst into starlight with a scream of sheer agony. He landed on the floor, only semi-conscious as he gulped great heaving breaths and felt for the first time his own double-beating hearts.

His muscles still seizing, his blood racing as things set to rights. He was hungry, so hungry now. Steven threw him an energy drink, the type Jack used upon revival, and Harry chugged it. It was quickly followed by a half-dozen more before Harry was set. They wouldn't replace food, he did need to eat soon, but it bought him some energy he needed right then. He tried standing up, only to have his knees give out.

Steven and Amy caught him, arm over each set of shoulders, and began making him walk. He didn't quite have control over this new body yet so he was rather jerky but he managed with their aid.

* * *

They met on a battlefield, smoke blotting out the setting sun and blurring the hues of the sky together. Harry was astride Ginger, a sword strapped to the saddle.

Voldemort had his army behind him, thousands strong a mass of black. Giants flanked them, carrying a gigantic club each.

Voldemort sneered, 'My, my; Harry Potter all alone, abandoned by his friends…Come to die…"

Harry smiled benignly, "I'm never alone."

Suddenly Hermione rode up on Snowbell, "He has me."

Neville appeared on his horse, Cobalt, 'Me too."

Amy came next on Scarlett, "And me."

Steven showed up, mounted upon Lassie, "Never miss a fight."

Draco joined them, astride Knuckles, "Count me in!"

"Us too!' a large crowd advanced to the conflict, made up of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The teachers were with them.

"House-elfs help too!" hundreds of House-Elves appeared.

"Can't go fergetting 'bout me," Hagrid joined, wielding a large sliver war hammer.

From the forest emerged the entire Centaur herd, followed by Threstrals, "We stand with Harry Potter." Firenze announced.

Multiple whooping, wheezing sounds started as four police boxes arrived. The doors opened and people began pouring out.

"Torchwood would never stay out of a battle," Jack Harkness as the Torchwood battalion drew their firearms.

"UNIT wouldn't either." The Brigadier rumbled as UNIT operatives streamed from another box, weapons primed for action already.

"Companionship is for life." Martha said as she, Mickey, Jackie, and Pete carried out Uzi.

"Never will be too old to stop evil," Sarah Jane joined the scene, armed with a simple rifle and dressed in an ammo belt. The rest of the companions were similarly attired and armed.

"Affirmative Mistress!" K9 agreed.

"Never did like war though." Wilfred came next, armed. After him came a squadron of war veterans.

"Cats have nine lives anyways, what use are they if we don't use them?" Luis came along, leading a merry band of warrior-cats.

"Same for the Time Lords," Jenny joined, carrying a rapid fire, semi-automatic gun.

"Touch my nephew and die." The Master hissed as he appeared. He looked particularly unhinged and was armed to the teeth.

Mighty roars shook the ground as the sun was blocked by an incoming grouping of dragons and their riders.

One landed, revealing Luna, "Sorry we're late, Padua here got turned around…Ended up following a river…"

* * *

"Can you die?" she asked suddenly, having long became used to his double throbbing pulses and wondering just how alien he really was.

Instantly the light, carefree face he often had to force fell completely. 'Yes."

"You can?"

"Thirteen times over."

She found him set up on the Quidditch Pitch, targets, both stationary and mobile, set up . With fluid movements he strung arrow after arrow, letting them fly.


End file.
